Dark Reflections
by angeltenshiangel
Summary: Rated for possible language later. This is a collection of one-shots of various pairings, from the female's POV. Pairings from Naruto, FMA, YuGiOh, Tenchi series, Rurouni Kenshin, and Sailor Moon will be included.
1. Fiction 1

This is a collection of one-shot fics in the POVs of the girls of different pairings, some odd pairings, and from different animes. I wanted to do just one of them, but couldn't decide which one fit best, so decided to use them all, since they all have parts that fit. These are for a friend of mine. He'll know who he is.

I hope everyone enjoys. Here are the pairings in advance, so if you don't like them, you can leave! XP

Pairings:

Naruto/Sakura – Naruto  
Shino/Hinata – Naruto  
Shikamaru/Ino – Naruto  
Ed/Winry – FMA  
Ed/Roze – FMA  
Yuugi/Anzu – YuGiOh  
Kenshin/Megumi – Rurouni Kenshin  
Usagi/Seiya – Sailor Moon (Sailor Stars)  
Tenchi/Ryoko – Tenchi Muyo/Universe/In Tokyo

Maybe more if I think of them, but these are the main ones in my mind.

Fic 1: The World Turns Its Back  
Pairing: Naruto/Sakura  
Setting: current manga storyline; Sakura thinks over the fox boy everyone's scorned and her own feelings.

* * *

Naruto. The Fox Demon. That's what everyone calls him when they think we're not listening. The adults whisper to themselves all the time. They think we don't know...

I mean, it was obvious. I'm not the genius kunoichi for nothing. I mean, seeing Naruto in a fox-shaped flame, his mysterious transformations, and the myth of the sealed Demon Fox... It was only a matter of time before the intelligent ones figured it out, if not the entire village.

I never hated him for it. If anything, I admire him even more.

I feel like shit for all these years fawning over Sasuke. Poor Naruto was always in Sasuke's shadow, but even though I acknowledged Naruto, I never could see him past Sasuke. I was a fool.

Well, with time comes wisdom, and I've learned what a little shit I was back then.

I made sure to welcome back Naruto when I heard he returned. I acted all tough and scolded him about his hentai jutsus, but it was still so fun. I was glad the years of training hadn't killed Naruto's playful spirit.

Since his return, Naruto and I have been catching up on old times. I helped him train for the chuunin exam, since Tsunade wanted him higher in rank at such a crucial time. A time of war.

Naruto is so much stronger than people give him credit for. Mentally and physically. Yet the village looks down on him! They won't acknowledge what a wonderful person he's become, even with their harassment. They are the ones that are monsters!

I admit for a while I thought the same... I thought he was annoying, stupid, and undisciplined, with no morals and no life. He proved me wrong the first time he got up when he was kicked down. Then he did it again. And again.

Poor Naruto... now that he's gotten older, more girls seem to be after him. Actually, our entire genin graduating class is smitten with him... myself included.

Sometimes I feel selfish. I'm jealous, I don't want them near him. They couldn't acknowledge him before! I was the one there with him in his team, I was the one that was there for him, I'm the one that's been his shoulder to cry on when no one's looking!

But I know Hinata has been there for him too... far before I was... I regret my idiocy, and I wish I could make up for it... But I feel I can't...

He knows how I feel... but he says he can't be with me. It hurt so much to hear him say that. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but I don't think he realized how much his rejection hurt. Then again, if he had not rejected me, but had no feelings for me, I think I'd be hurt worse.

Ino thinks he has feelings for me, and only did that to keep me from being hurt, but I know better. I know he doesn't feel that way about me...

If only I had realized sooner...

Maybe I should have taken him up on those offers to go on a ramen date...

* * *

I'm sorry to end it like that. I had a much better plan for this one in my mind, it's beyond me why it came out as such crap. -;; The next one should be better. Shino/Hinata. 3 you all. 


	2. Fiction 2

Here's my Shino/Hinata! Enjoy!

Fic 2: Shadows in Darkness  
Pairing: Shino/Hinata  
Setting: current manga storyline; Hinata compares Shino and Sasuke, and thinks on her teammate.

* * *

Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. I don't have anything against Sasuke, but why is everyone so obsessed with him?

Okay, he's strong. Not as strong as Naruto in my eyes, but still strong, I suppose. Even after he betrayed us, though, everyone still talked about him. The girls won't shut up about how 'evil and mysterious' he is.

I remember the days I used to agree just to be part of the group. I was a shy little girl that idolized Naruto and never spoke up. After Sasuke left, everything went to chaos, and I had to step up for my clan. I had to make myself stronger. I'm even a chuunin now. I'm going to become a Jounin this next test, just you wait.

I hope he never comes back. I mean, there are guys much better than him in this village.

Shikamaru is smarter than anyone I know. He's a brilliant strategist. He became a jounin before any of us.

Kiba is very strong now. As are Lee and Chouji. The three of them are the biggest powerhouses in Konoha.

Neji-niisan is also much stronger. He and I even developed some new jutsus using our Byakugan.

And Shino... he was promoted almost as fast as Shikamaru. He's smart and strong. Really, in my mind, Shino is ten times the ninja Sasuke could ever hope to be.

Shino has been doing jounin-ranked missions with his dad since he was a genin. And yet he's so modest about it.

He wonders why I tell him these things. I tell him how smart he is. How good of a ninja he is. And for some reason he is in disbelief. I think living in the shadow of those pretty boys like Sasuke has gone to his head. How can he think he's not any of those things.

When you get to know Shino, did you know he's actually quite funny? He's also very nice to talk to. He never refuses to listen to my problems. Ever.

Shino is cute, funny, and smart. I mean, how can you beat that? How can the village not see that? Can they not see past his bugs? I mean honestly!

In a way, I suppose I should be glad. I mean, it means I get Shino all to myself, right? But even though he acts like it doesn't bug him, I'm sure in a way it does.

I wish he would let me in... He tells me things, but it always seems like he's hiding that ONE part of himself. The part that hurts the most, but he refuses to tell others. I don't know... maybe it's just me... but sometimes I wish he would be completely open, but that's just how he is, I suppose...

I just wish Shino would understand what a great person he is. So the rest of the village doesn't feel that way! They're idiots, the lot of them! Look at Naruto! They were wrong about him! They're wrong about Shino, too.

I wish I could confess what I feel to Shino. Unfortunately, all these years have not taken that shyness from me... Maybe... Maybe someday...

* * *

Damn, these are not as easy as I thought they'd be. Meh, sorry to disappoint you all. Next chapter is Ed/Winry. 


End file.
